


Scars: The Sequel

by the_genderman



Series: The "oh god why"-verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Making The Best of a Bad Situation, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prostate Massage, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Terrible title, I know. I'm sorry. I tried to think of a better one, but it was not happening. But hey, at least you know what you're getting into. One, that it is a sequel. Two, that it's set inthatAU.Originally posted on Tumblr, April 2017.





	Scars: The Sequel

Bucky was almost asleep when he felt Steve get up and roll out of bed.

“Everything ok?” he asked sleepily.

“Yeah, I’ll be right back,” Steve said, padding off to the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed Bucky heard the sink turn on. Steve, you ain’t slick, he thought, not for the first time.

A few minutes later, Steve returned to bed. He climbed back under the sheets and draped an arm around Bucky’s chest. Bucky casually snaked an arm behind him and squeezed Steve’s right butt cheek. Steve yelped. Bucky could practically hear him starting to blush.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing in there, sneaking off after our little hard-core cuddle sessions,” Bucky teased.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Steve replied, gently moving Bucky’s hand off his ass.

“Maybe I’ve reached a point where I’m not bothered so much anymore?” Bucky said, moving his hand slowly back.

Steve made no countermove to push Bucky’s hand off again. “Oh?” was all he managed.

It had been a little frustrating at first for Bucky to know that Steve was jerking off in the bathroom when he couldn’t. But it was also a bit of a surprise confidence boost that Steve still found him attractive enough to jerk off to, even maimed as he was. Oh, indeed.

“You think you’ve got enough left in the tank to go again?” Bucky purred, rubbing his hand down Steve’s thigh and back up again.

Steve swallowed audibly. “You sure about…? You sure you’re ready? To do this? You want to do this?”

“If you’re up for it, yeah. I like seeing you happy, I like _making_ you happy,” Bucky said. “I remember when we were younger, how you didn’t just have an afterglow, it was like the whole damn sun came down into our little room. Couldn’t help but forget all our troubles when you looked at me like that. It was worth the risk, every time.”

“You smooth-talking Casanova, you,” Steve said, pressing his face between Bucky’s shoulderblades. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes. It is _very_ much a yes. Gimme a minute or so and I should be be able to get it up again,” Steve said, sitting up. “Will that be enough time to do whatever you need to do?”

Bucky rolled onto his back and listened to Steve pulling off his t-shirt. “How long does it take to get naked and for you to dig the lube out of wherever you keep it? I know you’ve got to have some,” he asked rhetorically.

Steve just scooted to the edge of the bed, wiggled out of his pajama pants, and reached into his nightstand. He passed a small bottle over to Bucky. “Just the lube?” he asked. “I’ve got… other things in there, too, if you wanted….”

“How are you able to use a dildo but not be able to say ‘dildo’?” Bucky asked with a grin.

“You knew what I meant,” Steve replied.

Bucky undressed a little more slowly, letting the reality sink in. Steve really, _actually_ still wanted him. It warmed his cynical little heart. He popped open the bottle top and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto the second and third fingers of his right hand.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Steve asked a little breathlessly. “Lights on? Lights off?”

“Lights off. I’ll feel more comfortable going by touch right now,” Bucky answered.

“Alright. Sounds… sounds good. Where do you want me?” Steve sounded so eager. 

“Um, how about you straddle my lap, facing me, and put your knees around my waist.”

“I can do that.” Steve climbed up over Bucky’s lap and knelt down. “Hang on,” he said. “Is that your arm I’m feeling?”

“Under your left thigh? Yeah.”

“Is it supposed to be there? Should I let you move it?”

“It’s exactly where I want it to be right now. And if you scoot in and get comfortable, I’ll _show_ you why it is where it is.”

Steve gave a tiny moan and gently placed his hands on Bucky’s cheeks. “Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“I’m sure you _can_ , but yes, you _may_ ,” Bucky teased.

Steve leaned down and pressed his lips to Bucky’s. Tender, but full of longing. He pulled Bucky’s lower lip between his, biting gently. Bucky hummed happily into it, causing Steve to pull back in surprise.

“Look, I might not experience things the same way you do anymore, but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy kissing you,” Bucky explained.

“Whatever you want, whatever you need. I don’t care if it’s every night or only once in a blue moon, I’m here for you,” Steve said, settling lower onto Bucky’s lap and pressing his body against his.

Bucky’s breath caught as he felt Steve’s penis, hard again already, pressing against his stomach. This was real. He was really doing this. Think about how much Steve is gonna enjoy this. Don’t think about what’s missing, don’t think about how it used to be. Think about how much you’re going to enjoy those sweet little sounds Steve’ll make. Because it doesn’t matter if it’s only fingers, you’ll bring him over. You’ll find a way. Bucky wrapped his left arm around Steve’s waist, holding him close, and buried his face in the curve of his collarbone and neck. He pressed a wet fingertip lightly against Steve’s anus and circled the rim. Steve tried to lean back and push himself down but Bucky just held him tighter.

“Patience is a virtue, Steve. You gotta relax,” Bucky said, pretending like he wasn’t still a little nervous, pretending like he wasn’t dragging this out for his own benefit.

“I don’t _want_ to be patient,” Steve mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky said nothing, just nibbled on Steve’s collarbone and slowly teased him open with two fingers. Steve huffed through his nose. “Could you _go_ any slower? I’m already relaxed. You are gonna be the death of me, Bucky Barnes,” Steve murmured.

Bucky finally relented and pushed his fingers deeper in, drawing a louder moan from Steve as he brushed against his prostate. He rubbed the tips of his fingers lightly over the little swell of flesh. Precision. Technique. Remember what you read. He pressed a little harder, making little circles, listening to Steve’s breath catch.

Panting, Steve dug his fingernails into Bucky’s back. It definitely wasn’t the full feeling he was accustomed to, but he wasn’t complaining. This was targeted. Bucky had found the sweet spot and was massaging it for all it was worth. Steve felt his dick throb heavily, pressed between his stomach and Bucky’s, making a mess of them both. “Right there,” he gasped. “Oh, right there. Please don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of stopping before you come, Stevie. Well, not unless my fingers cramp up, first,” Bucky joked.

“Less joking, more poking,” Steve wheezed, tugging at Bucky’s hair.

“Steve. You still suck at pillow-talk.”

“Hey, I’m pretty close to forgetting how words work,” Steve moaned. “All you have to do is get me there.”

“Oh believe me, I’m trying my best here.”

Steve made an apologetic noise. “Sorry. I could’ve said that better.”

“Well, I suppose you can be forgiven for forgetting how words work,” Bucky said. Given how heavily Steve was panting now, he probably was pretty close. He rubbed a little faster.

Steve gave a clipped moan from deep within his chest and shuddered and came. He pressed his cheek to the top of Bucky’s head and slumped into him. Bucky pulled his fingers out and rubbed Steve’s back with the back of his hand. Finding his breath again, Steve hummed happily.

“Good?” Bucky asked.

“Good,” Steve murmured.

“Good,” Bucky echoed. “Lemme go wash my hands. Well, not just my hands, you’ve done a number on both of us. You wanna come with me and clean yourself up?”

“Nah,” Steve said quietly, still wrapped around Bucky. “I’ll shower in the morning.”

“Gross, Steve,” Bucky teased, extricating himself from underneath him. “I’ll bring a washcloth. You don’t get to spoon me if you’re gonna stew in your own spunk all night.”

“What, I’m not allowed to bask in my afterglow?”

“That’s not _afterglow_ , that’s _gross_. It’s gonna get crusty all over our sheets.”

“Rude,” Steve laughed. “ _You_ made this happen.”

“Which is why I’m gonna clean you up.”

“Alright. Anything I can do for you?”

“I’d love to say yes, but there’s not really anything I can think of right now that’s actually feasible.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Steve. You didn’t do this to me.”

“So, you’re good? Comparatively?”

“Yeah. Comparatively, I’m good. Or will be as soon as I get both of us cleaned up so we can actually get some sleep tonight.”


End file.
